I just turned you into a mermaid
by Lady-Light-Kiss
Summary: A young girl losses the only person left in her life, and is nocked into the sea.


**This is an old story re-done. Injoy. LLK.**

"Grandma I'm home!" Stephanie yelled hanging her jacket up. No answer. "Grandma, are you there?" She said walking into the front room were her grandma was almost always sitting. "Grandma!" she screamed pausing at the door. Her grandma was lying on the rose colored carpet. Stephanie ran to her side taking her frail hand in hers. "Stephanie..." she said weekly "Honey, don't cry, we both knew this would happen..." she said "When I'm gone, I what you to take the little shell, in my jewelry box..." she said her eyes slowly closing. "NO! You'll make it through this you always do!" she screamed. "Honey let me go with your parents, I can see them now their smiling..." Slowly her eyes closed for the last time.  
Stephanie's grandma was taking to the hospital but was declared dead. 5 days later Stephanie spread her ashes in the sea. "Sorry to cut this sort but there's a storm coming in fast and we're far from the docks if you don't mind I'd like to head back" Stephanie turned to the police officer who had been so kind into letting her come out on the boat with him. "How long will it take?" she said walking to the wheel with him. "Not long" he said. Stephanie turned back to the sea and a few minutes later they were moving. The black clouds where looming over head when the waves began to get rough. Suddenly the officer yelled out. "It's coming HOLD ON!" The storm had come in much faster then he had thought possible. The waves started to turn and Stephanie held on to the railing as best she could. The officer was yelling at her, but she couldn't hear him over the crashing of the waves. Nor could she hear him over the pounding coming from her side of the boat, as if it were hitting a rock every time it swayed. Stephanie's hands slipped as the boat almost tipped right over, and as it came back the other way she lost her grip completely, and fell over the side of the bout. "HELP!" she screamed. But Stephanie lost sight of the boat as she dipped under water. Stephanie kicked as hard as she could, and flailed her arms to right herself and swim to the surface, but just as she was about to hit the surface something grabbed her ankle pulling her under. Stephanie lost conciseness and everything went black.

"My dear wake up" said a calm raspy voice. Stephanie rolled over, spiting up water. "Now that's a good girl" Stephanie opened her eyes slowly to a spinning room, and closed them quickly. After a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust, she sat up. Stephanie looked around at the dull gray walls of a cave and the gold color of the fire. "Where am I?" she asked her throat sore from sea water. "Safe" said the voice again. "Where are you?" Stephanie asked peering into the dark corners of the cave. "Over here" A little old women appeared from a crack in the cave wall on the other side of the fire. Stephanie hurled back in fright. "Who are you?" Stephanie asked terrified. "The one who saved your life" The old woman replied. Suddenly stories she had hard about old hags eating young girl's hearts and taking their lives over flooded her mind. _"They were just stories"_ she thought looking the woman over again. She relaxed a little, how could this old woman hurt her? But Stephanie was frightened for the little woman, who was now throwing more dried wood in the fire, looked just like her grandma. If it were not for the fact that her dress look like she had found it in the garbage. Stephanie looked away from the woman. Scared it might really be her grandma and she really dead. There was a rather big pot hugging on three wood beams over the fire. Some bones and seaweed lie on the floor, she looked away, a shiver ran down her back. Stephanie Look down the cave on her left, it was a dead end. Stephanie guessed that it was man made with the way the stone was carved soft and perfectly round. To her right Stephanie could see a clear blue light gleaming off the walls of the cave. The exit must be right around the bend in the cave passage. "What is your name?" The woman asked suddenly standing closer. "Stephanie..."She replied uncomfortably, glancing at the blue light. "We'll have to change that…." She said barely whisper. "Excuse me?" Stephanie inquired snapping her attention back to the old woman.  
Stephanie lurched as a pain began to grow in her head. "And can you sing, I do love music," The woman asked with a crooked smile. "Yes I can, but I don't think I'm very good," The woman smiled. Stephanie lurched again the pain now in her neck. "And how about swimming?" She asked. Stephanie grabbed her neck. "Why, why do you want to know?" Stephanie barely got out, the pain in her head and neck over whelming. "It's been so long since I've caught a good one..." The woman said.  
Stephanie looked at the woman she could now see she was still staring at her, a menacing smile on her lips.  
"Well I'll ask again CAN YOU SWIM?," Stephanie was taking aback by how this old woman had yelled at her. "Yes" She whispered. Stephanie screamed out as her chest began to hurt unbelievably, and the woman smiled as if liking the fact Stephanie was in pain. Stephanie tried to stop, but the pain was too much. Then just as fast as it had come the pain left leaving Stephanie weeping on the cave floor.


End file.
